DC/AC inverters convert input DC power to output AC power. Typically, DC/AC inverters are controlled using pulse width modulation (PWM) techniques. Although these inverters have many uses, one example where DC/AC inverters play an important role is in photovoltaic energy systems. DC input power from photovoltaic arrays is converted to AC output power which is typically connected to a power grid and/or used to provide AC power to a residential or commercial building. One of the shortcomings of inverters using PWM-based controllers is that the output voltage magnitude is not robust to changes of the input DC voltage. However, the DC input can rapidly change in dependence upon weather related changes in solar irradiance of the photovoltaic array, causing unpredictable variations in the characteristics of the output AC power from the inverter. Significant problems can result from connecting such a variable AC power source to a power grid. To address this problem, a DC voltage regulator is often used at the inverter input, adding complexity and expense to the inverter. Another disadvantage of PWM-based controllers is that they result in relatively high harmonic distortions in the output. Circuitry to correct for this problem adds yet more complexity and expense to the inverter. These problems are not limited to DC/AC inverters for photovoltaic energy systems. The same problems apply to any application where stable AC power is needed but the DC power is unpredictable and highly varying. It would thus be an improvement in the art to provide a simple and robust power inverter that can provide stable AC output power even with unstable and/or highly varying input DC power.